Wrath of the Worker
by DinglberrySauce
Summary: A boy that has been scorned by his people, beaten by them, hated by them. A man with power close to the gods themselves, who has been watching over said boy. What will happen when the two of them meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know what you are probably thinking now. I know that I should stick to one story, but I had this idea because I was playing Infinity Blade recently, and I just had to get this down.**

**As for Menma Rises, I know that I've put it off for a while, but I don't know when I will get back to it.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter of Wrath of the Worker!**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter 1:** **Introduction and Goodbyes**

Konohagakure no Sato; The Village Hidden in the Leaves is considered the strongest shinobi village in all the Elemental Nations. This oversized village in the middle of Hi no Kuni is also considered one of the most peaceful, and beautiful places on the planet. Grassy fields, lush forests, and tall mountains can vouch for that. While it is one of the most beautiful, it is by far not the most peaceful. Contrary to popular belief, Konoha is a place that produced the worlds greatest criminals. Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha are the most notorious of those criminals. All of them have something in common, and that is power. Just the mention of those names could send chills down people's spines.

Konoha not only has produced the most notorious criminals, but also created the most powerful, and good-willed people in history. Those people include Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Minato Namikaze. These four men are the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and Yondaime Hokages respectfully. These four men are the four that have taken the will of fire, the will to protect everyone that is precious to them, to new levels.

Despite this, if you look pass the curtain that the Hokages throw over the village, you can see that it is also a place of hate, disgust, and brutal beatings. The majority of these things were thrown at a small black haired boy named Naruto Namikaze; The son of the Yondaime Hokage, The Pariah,  
The 'Demon'. On his birthdays, he would be chased by mobs of civilians, and beaten within an inch of his life. The reason for this was because he was one of the two Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. One the day of their birth, Naruto and his sister, Naomi were chosen by their father Minato to be the Jinchuurikis of the demon. Naomi contained the chakra of the fox, while Naruto contained the soul, will, and malice of the monsterous beast.

Even though he was the son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto was only saved from being beaten to death by a silver haired ANBU wearing a dog mask at the last second. The ANBU 'Inu', or Kakashi Hatake was never assigned to protect the son of the Yondaime, he did it upon his own will. However, he wouldn't always be there for little Naruto because he had his duties as an ANBU to attend to. The reason for Minato not ordering Naruto's protection was because of a prophecy that the Shinigami informed Minato about when he was summoned to seal the Kyuubi into Minato's children.

_-Flashback-_

It was done. The Kyuubi has just been sealed into the children of the Yondaime Hokage. Minato was standing there with his kids in both of his arms, the Shinigami's ethereal spirit floating behind him like a shadow.

A lone tear came out of Minato's eye, and he spoke. "Please Shinigami-sama, let me spend some time with my children before you take my soul." He pleaded quietly.

"No. I shall not take your soul, Mortal." Minato spun around, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "There is a prophecy that has already been foretold. One of your children, while I cannot tell you which one, will be the person to either bring great destruction, or a great period of peace to this world. You will be needed on the Mortal Plain to take care of them. Know that when you die, you will be sent straight to my realm, Mortal." The Death God informed as his figure blew away with the wind. Minato looked at both of his children in thought. He then looked at Naomi, his blonde daughter contained all the Kyuubi's chakra.

_'She has to be the one. I just know it.'_ He thought.

_-Flashback End-_

Now, an eight year old Naruto was running for his life once again from the mob of villagers that were out for his blood. He knew why he was chased, he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The very same beast that had destroyed most of the village eight years ago. But his sister was also a Jinchuuriki! It didn't make any sense. Why is Naomi treated like a damned princess, while I'm the pariah, the 'Demon Brat'? Why doesn't father save me either? It's always Inu-san that saves me, and I know that he isn't ordered to do so because he would arrive earlier than he has been.

"Come back here, Demon !"

Naruto looked back, and saw more people add to the ever-growing mob of villagers. _'Shit.'_ he thought with a barely visible sweatdrop. Looking at his surroundings, Naruto's face brightened up when he saw that he was near one of the tunnels that went outside the village. He didn't know if anyone else knew about it, but that didn't stop him from using them.

He turned, and ran down an alley as the mob continued to follow him down the narrow passage. How could they still be chasing him? He knew that he had way more stamina than most Jonin, so how where the villagers keeping up? 'How do I get awa-...oh yeah.' Naruto thought with a deadpan of his face. He used his chakra and channeled it to his legs, giving him a speed boost. Since his dad never taught him anything, and he along with his mother trained Naomi instead, Naruto thought it was a good idea to listen in on one of their training sessions. Luckily, it was when they were teaching Naomi how to use chakra, and he listened in on their conversations. He has praticed ever since, and now he has about Chunin chakra control due to the scrolls that he found in the trash.

Naruto kept running, and turning corners until he came upon a trap door. He lifted hit and jumped down the hole, landing on the bottom without a sound. For an eight year old, he had surprisingly excellent stealth. The black haired Namikaze ran down the tunnel, even though he was certain that he had lost the mob, he kept running until he ended up at the end of the passage.

Naruto opened the steel door with curiosity. This must be one of the tunnels that he has never used before because surely, he hasn't used them all. Looking to his right, he saw a large fence that was surrounding a forest with ridiculously large trees, and a strange atmosphere. He shrugged his shoulders, and jumped into the forest that was called, "The Forest of Death" not that he knew anyways. Soon, the black haired child was consumed by the darkness of the deadly forest.

**=Namikaze House=**

Two people were sitting in the living room, while another was getting dinner ready. One of those people was a man with spiky blonde hair, and bangs that went down to his chin. He had fair skin, and sapphire blue eyes. This was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash of the Leaf. The second person was a small eight year old girl that had long blonde hair with red streaks in it. She also had fair skin and sapphire eyes, she was Naomi Namikaze, daughter of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

The woman in the kitchen that was getting their family ready was none other that Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She had long red hair, violet eyes, and fair skin but a little paler than the pther two. She had just finished dinner, and decided to call her family over. "Dinner is ready! Naomi, go get Naruto would ya'?" She said, earning an 'M'kay.' from Naomi as she skipped towards Naruto's room. Kuishina smiled as she watched her daughter act like that. She might be a Jinchuuriki, but she could still be a child. Kushina the felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and a pair of lips connect themselves with her cheek.

"Smells good, what is it?" Minato said, making Kushina smile again. "Don't act like you don't know Mr. Yellow Flash, it's Miso Ramen with rice...just-for-you." She said, poking his chest every time. The blonde haired man chuckled sheepishly, it seemed like this day off was worth it.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Naruto's room, it's empty!" came the voice of Naomi. Their eyes widened, and they rushed over to Naruto's room. They rushed in to see Naomi standing at Naruto's desk looking at a strange mark that was in the shape of a mask. Minato sniffed and smelled charcoal, something that was used in sealing ink. "It's a seal." He said, putting his hand over the seal and channeling chakra into it.

The seal disappeared in a poof of smoke, and a piece of paper was left in its place. Minato picked it up, and the Namikaze family read the one word that was on it.

_Goodbye._

Tears started welling up in the eyes of the Namikazes, and Minato dropped the paper. "G-G-Goodbye? Is he...is he gone?" Kushina asked with tears running down her face.

"That would be a yes." The Namikazes all spun around to the source of the voice. They saw a...robot dog thing? "Who are you? How did you get into here?" Minato asked in alarm. Whatever this thing was, there was no possible way for anything to enter the house without getting poisoned, or paralyzed.

"You don't know? I am a robot, seals don't apply to something that isn't a life form." The robot said as a light on its head, they assumed was his eye, glowed a golden yellow. "My name is TEL. I am a computer that was programmed to sever my master." TEL said, receiving confused looks.

"Who is your master?" Kushina asked. TEL took a moment to reply, and said, "That is classified information." Kushina was starting to get a little angry, and stepped forward but was stopped by Minato.

"You said that Naruto is gone. Where is he?" The blonde haired man asked. This time, TEL didn't take any time at all to 'compute' an answer. "He is in the capable hands of my master at the moment." TEL's eye changed from yellow to a blood red. "You won't be needing him for a while." He said in a deep, menacing voice. Minato was going to ask the robot another question when it faded into little blue particles that, in turn, faded like they were never there.

Minato slammed his hand on Naruto's desk. "Dammit!" He yelled, while Kushina, and Naomi collapsed out of grief. Minato then looked out of the window, a lone tear rolling down his face.

'I know that I've been a terrible father, Naruto. Wherever you are, we will find you, and I will treat you like the son that you truly are.'

=Earlier in the Forest of Death=

At the moment, Naruto could be seen laying on the ground asleep. He had passed out from exhaustion several minutes before, and just fell to the ground while he was running. A twig broke, but Naruto still didn't move. A robot dog with a yellow eye came out of the bush, and inspected the boy.

"This is him." TEL said as he sucked Naruto up in a blue beam.

=Unknown Location=

Naruto opened up his eyes groggily, and felt that he wasn't laying on the grass of the forest that he was once in. He shot up into a sitting position, and checked his surroundings. He was in a large stone room from what he could make out, and he was laying on a bed.

"You're awake. You've been out for a couple hours." Came a voice. Naruto's eyes widened as the lights came on, and revealed that he was indeed in a large stone room, but the walls had strange glowing blue runes. Naruto turned to the source of the voice, and saw a man with golden armor, a dark grey hooded cap that had the hood down, and a strange golden mask that seemed to have a tall crown on the top. He was sitting atop a stone throne with blue holograms floating around him that he was pressing. A screen popped up, and he kept pressing buttons, obviously not paying Naruto any attention at the moment.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked. The man stopped what he was doing for a second to look at the black haired Namikaze, then turned back to what he was doing. "You are in my humble abode, child." He stopped once again, and pointed towards a corner where TEL stepped out into the open. "This is TEL, he brought you here upon my command. I've watched you for a long time, you have potential." The man said as leaned back into a more comfortable position.

"Why not take me home? Surely Tou-san will freak out if he knows that I'm gone." Naruto asked. The man pressed a couple more buttons, and paper and a pen appeared before Naruto in a blue glow. The black haired Namikaze looked at the man in confusion.

The man chuckled. "You don't want to return to that place, do you? That place that has scorned you, beaten you, glared at you, hated you, the place that even your own father won't protect you." The man said, making Naruto get an angry look on his face as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. Naruto shook his head slowly. "Not while you are weak, you don't. That is your home, and as such you will want to return to it at some point in your life whether you want to protect it, or destroy it. You will stay here until you are strong, and unable to use it." He said.

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "You are going to train me?" He asked, getting a nod from the man. "What am I using?" The man pressed yet another button, and a blade appeared in his hand in a flash of blue. The sword had a dark grey leather hilt, and an opening where it is tapered to four points on the exterior. The blade has a dark grey inner section imbued with some sort of circuitry, surrounding that was the edge of the blade, being it was a double-edged sword the edge extended to both sides. At first, the blade widens until it surmounts in width about ten inches from the hilt. At that point, it slowly becomes narrower until the tip of the blade is reached. There are three holes of various size in one section, and three more of a smaller size closer to the end.

"This is called the Infinity Blade. It is my creation, and a man has rendered my unable to use it." The man said. **(A/N: if you want a picture of it, just look up 'The Infinity Blade' on google images or something.)** Naruto looked at the blade in awe. The craftsmanship of the blade was on the level of gods.

"Who are you anyways?" An unseen smirk showed behind the man's mask.

"I am Galath; The Worker of Secrets."

o0o0o0o

**Well, what'd ya think? I thought that this was surprisingly well written, even for my standards. (No mean to brag or anything :P)**

**Like I said, I don't know when I will be getting back to Menma Rises, or any other fic. I think that I will be staying on this one for a while, then work on my other fics. I just need to get my mind focused on one idea, ya know?**

**Don't forget to Read &amp; Review!**

**DinglberrySauce, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back after a long ass time, sorry about that *sweat drop*. To be completely honest, the entire time that I was gone, I was just bored of writing fanfictions. I didn't have the patience to site down, and write for at least three hours at a time. Well, today's your lucky day because my last day of exams, and school for this year is tomorrow. I'm also bored out of my mind, so that is a bonus as well ;)**

**And just so you know, the main pairing will be Naruto x Tayuya because why not. Tayuya won't be introduced until the Chunin Exams so you will have to wait for the time being.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter of Wrath of the Worker!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Infinity Blade.**

o0o0o0o

Chapter 2: Who is Galath?

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, clear skies, and the temperature was at a mild 70 degrees. Not only was it beautiful, but it was also an important day for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Today was, in fact the 10th of October. Today was the same day that the Nine-Tailed Fox was defeated twelve years ago. People were in the streets of the city celebrating not only the fox's defeat, but also the disappearance of the Fox Brat, Naruto Namikaze.

Said boy could be seen walking down a dirt path in the middle of a forest. On his body was a black, high-collared trench coat with metal plating on the shoulders and silver trim. Underneath the coat. He wore a plain black t-shirt and black ANBU styled pants. On his feet were a pair of black boots that went to the middle of his shins.

The boy had his eyes closed, as he was contemplating what had transpired four years ago. He was taken away from his so called "home" and trained to his limits every day by a man with the name of Galath. It was strange, this man possessed technology that was way beyond their time. He could generate blades, and people with the snap of his fingers. He had asked his sensei about his origins three days ago, and needless to say, the outcome was not what he expected.

_Flashback_

"_Galath-sensei." Naruto said, trying to get the strange man's attention. Said man stopped what he was doing, and looked at Naruto showing no emotion because he was always wearing that mask. _

"_What is it?" The Worker asked plainly._

"_I don't mean to intrude, but I have been meaning to ask you." Naruto stared at the man, through the eyeholes of his mask and into his glowing blue eyes. "Where exactly did you come from? This technology that you have here, its way beyond our time."_

_Galath sighed, and spun his chair to look directly at the boy whom he had been training for the past four years. "Right, you probably deserve an explanation, don't you?" He asked, making Naruto nod. "Well, I was not exactly born in this time. In fact, I was never born as a mortal man." He said making Naruto's eyes widen in shock. He was never born a mortal man? Does that mean he can't die?_

"_That doesn't mean that I can't die, however." The Worker said, knowing Naruto's thoughts. "I was born into this world even before the Rikudo Sennin." The Worker shifted, trying to get in a comfortable position. He was definitely in need of a new chair, he might even go with black leather this time. "I was born over 10,000 years ago during a time that was known as the Reign of Terror. This was a time when a race called the Deathless ruled the earth. They lived off the fear of the mortals."_

"_There were twelve Deathless, each ruling over a portion of the earth. My father was the most powerful, ruling over the continent you humans call the Elemental Nations." He said making Naruto's eyes widen even further. "My mother, at first was born mortal. That was until she met my father and they fell in love with each other." Galath closed his eyes and took a breath. He then opened his eyes, and continued._

"_My father performed an experiment on my mother that he had been working on for the past twenty years. My mother was changed from a human to a Deathless. Two years later, they had me. When I was twenty years old, my father gave me rule over a section of his land. I ruled for at least a hundred years happily, until I grew bored. Despite being of the same race, the Deathless hated each other, and the world was in constant war." He brought up a screen, and pressed a few buttons. _

"_In my boredom, I created this blade." In a flash of blue light, the Infinity Blade appeared. Naruto blinked, recognizing the blade when he was shown it three years ago. "The Infinity Blade, it is my prized possession. I entered a battle between two of the lower ranking Deathless, and killed them both. The blade absorbed their souls, and it was named the God Killer by the rest of the Deathless." He pressed another button, and the sword went away._

"_My parents found out about the Infinity Blade, and sent my best friend to assassinate me. I was angered beyond belief. My own parents had sent my best friend to kill me, they feared me, thought I was a monster." The Worker clenched his fists in anger. He still felt the pain of that moment, it was scarred into his brain forever. "I killed them both, and took over rule of the entire world." He grimaced under his mask. "35 years after my rule began, The Vile King, Ausar challenged me. That was the first time I have ever been defeated." He clenched his fist multiple times to calm himself. After his anger subsided, he continued._

"_He stabbed me through the chest with my own blade. Although I wasn't killed, I the bastard still managed to take away my immortality. Ausar then trapped me in his fortress, the Vault of Tears." To Naruto's surprise, Galath chuckled. Galath never chuckled. "Deathless can still die though conventional means, but they will only be reborn. Knowing this, the lowest ranked Deathless, Raidriar challenged and defeated Ausar. Raidriar "killed" Ausar, and gave him amnesia. Raidriar was actually kind towards the humans, as his parents were human. The humans called him the God King, and for 100 years, not knowing who he was, Ausar challenged Raidriar. Eventually, Ausar defeated the God King and was told his true name. Needing answers, Ausar went to the Vault of Tears, and freed me._

_I told him what he needed to know, and he let me go. I would not let that slide, however, because I had to live in that hole for over 100 years and trust me when I say that it wasn't pleasant." Both Galath, and Naruto chuckled at that. "In my rage, I tricked Ausar in to giving me the Infinity Blade and trapped him in his own Vault. He stayed in that blasted Vault for 1000 years. After those thousand years, He was freed by a human with the name of Isa. It took the two twelve years to find me. At the time, I was sick of the way the world was, I wanted to change the world. I created a device that would destroy the world, and all of the technology that was corrupting the world. It was for the best. The two found me on the day that I planned the world's demise. I was killed by Ausar, but would be reborn due to me absorbing Raidriar's powers during the twelve years. The world ended, the human race was destroyed, but 8,000 years later, the human race was reborn and me with it. The technology that you see here is all made of the same metal that the Infinity Blade is made out of, Mithril Alloy. I obtained the metal, and made this base 100 years before the Rikudo Sennin was born." Galath looked at Naruto with seriousness. On the inside, Naruto was startled. He had never seen this side of Galath before, the Worker had never showed this amount of seriousness._

"_You, Naruto. You remind me of Hagoromo Otsusuki, the Rikudo Sennin. He was the first person that I have ever trained. Hagoromo was born with the legendary Samsara Eye, the Rin'negan. His birth village scorned him, and though of him as a monster because of his eyes." The Worker scoffed. "It's truly pitiful, you humans scorn and disregard anything that you don't understand."_

_Naruto looked at Galath in amazement, and curiosity. The man that he was being trained was the same man that ended the world, and trained the Rikudo Sennin. "Someday Naruto, you will wield the Infinity Blade. That time is not now, however, as you have not proven yourself worthy."_

_Flashback End_

Naruto shook his head, and looked up from the dirt path he was walking on. No more than 5 miles away, he could see the Hokage Monument. One would easily be able to see the faces of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his father Minato Namikaze. Naruto snorted at the title. That blasted man was hardly his father. What kind of father would leave his son to die, what kind of family would do that. In his mind, the only family he had was Galath-sensei, and TEL. The rest could burn in hell for all he cared.

o0o0o0o

**Well, what did you think? I thought that it would be cool if I threw in Galath's history into the story. Yeah, I did make up some things like the amount of Deathless, and Galath's parents but it's whatever.**

**Review this chapter, and any other chapter that I post if there is something you want me to improve on, or grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Next chapter we will see what has been happening in Konoha for the past four years, and Naruto will be reuniting with his family.**

**DinglberrySauce, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well…school is finally over for me, and now I will have enough time to actually commit to a fic. Just wanted to let you guys know.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter of Wrath of the Worker!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Infinity Blade.**

o0o0o0o

Chapter 3: Return

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Be-*SMASH!*_

Naomi Namikaze sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. There were two things that she hated the most, one is being woken up early, and the other is being woken up early by an alarm. She didn't know why the blasted things existed in the first place. She looked out of the window in her room, and sighed. Today was the last day of the Academy, and she would graduate tomorrow. To be completely honest, she didn't want to get out of bed.

'_Well…you know what they say, fuck it.' _The red haired Namikaze thought as she threw the covers from her bed, wearing nothing but a white form-fitting t-shirt, and a pair of black underwear. She stepped in the bathroom, and looked at herself. Analyzing her bedhead, and the slight bags under her eyes as she thought to herself: _'I feel like today is gonna be a pain…'_

-=35 Minutes Later=-

Naomi yawned as she stepped out of her bedroom, ready for her last official day at the Ninja Academy. She was wearing an outfit similar to what her mother, Kushina, wore when she was a Genin. She was wearing a yellow kimono top with a black sash across her waist, and black leggings that went to the middle of her thighs. She let her hair flow freely, unlike her mother who wore a hair clip all the time. The two looked almost exactly alike, they both had straight red hair, the same complexion, and a round face. The only difference was that while Naomi's eyes were blue, they were the eyes of her father, which were just a shade lighter than Kushina's.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw said Kushina Uzumaki. While she did love Minato and their family, Kushina refused to change her name to Namikaze because she wanted the Uzumaki name to live on. Kushina looked at Naomi, and smiled.

"Morning, Naomi-chan. I made pancakes!" She said as she put a plate of two pancakes, and a bottle of syrup on the table. Naomi's face brightened considerably. If there was one thing she loved the most, it would be her Kaa-san's pancakes.

After the satisfying breakfast, she grabbed her black shinobi sandals and headed towards the door. "I'm going to school!" she told her Kaa-san, who responded with a 'Have fun!' Naomi walked out the door, and took a deep breath of air. She smirked, and sped off towards the academy. She felt something was going to happen today.

-=Konoha Front Gates=-

A boy no older than the age of twelve had just entered the front gates of what would be his home for the time being. In all honesty, he was very reluctant to be here. He thought back to what his sensei said about Konoha.

_Flashback_

"_Now, Naruto I know you don't want to return to Konoha. I wouldn't make you if you didn't need the experience." Galath said sternly to the raven-haired boy, who had a slight frown on his face. "You need to go to the Hokage, and request to be put on a team with other Genin. Do you understand?"_

_Naruto looked at his sensei in his ethereal blue eyes. This was going to be a pain. His 'father' was the Hokage, and he really didn't feel like meeting the bastard, or any of his family members for that matter. "Very well, just don't die of old age before I return. Got that, old man?" Naruto responded with a smirk as he walked out of the high-tech building._

_Flashback End_

Naruto looked to his left, and saw a booth with two Chunin inside it. One of them was sleeping, and the other was propped up on his hand looking bored out of his mind. _'I didn't know guards for the strongest military power in the Elemental Nations could be this lazy.' _Naruto thought as he walked over to them.

Izumo, the chunin that was actually awake, looked up, and saw a boy approaching their booth. The lazy chunin slapped his partner, Kotetsu, upside the head. "Wake up you lazy ass." He stated with much boredom. Said sleeping chunin snorted, and looked up sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, yawning obnoxiously.

Naruto merely blinked as he saw the whole display. _'How can those two buffoons possibly be Chunin?' _ He thought. As he approached, the one name Izumo spoke up.

"Welcome to Konoha, kid. State your name, and business." He said, once again, with boredom laced in his voice.

Naruto stared at them, and stated emotionlessly. "Naruto Namikaze, I am here to see the Hokage." Naruto then walked towards the Hokage tower, which you could see from the front gates. The two chunin guarding the gates just sat there, wide eyed. Naruto Namikaze? That was the Yondaime's missing son, the Kyuubi vessel! The two merely stared in the same spot as Naruto's form got smaller the closer he got to the Hokage tower.

-=Hokage Tower=-

You could feel the distaste in the air of the Hokage's office. The man at the large oak desk was hidden behind stacks of paperwork, his worst enemy. Though you could still see some of the spiky blonde hair that was atop his head. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, put the paper that he was reading down, and looked out the window. It has been almost four years since that strange robot named TEL took his son, Naruto, away. Minato sighed. If only there was a way that this paperwork could go faster. Only if he could have multiple arms to do-

Minato looked at his desk wide eyed. That's it! The blonde haired man smirked, and put his fingers into a cross. Four puffs of smoke filled the room and with them, four identical copies of the Yondaime.

That was when he felt it.

There was a sudden presence in the room that was dark, and quite powerful, but at the same time it felt…young and inexperienced. He was immediately on guard as he stood up, only to come face to face with a young teen with spiky raven colored hair.

The boy was wearing a black, high-collared trench coat that had solver trim, a black t-shirt, black ANBU styled pants, and black boots that went to the middle of his shins. The thing that really stood out to the Yondaime was his eyes that were so black that it felt like you were staring into an abyss. Not only that but also the three whisker marks that were on each cheek only meant one thing…

"I'm not here for a family reunion, Minato." The boy suddenly said. The Yondaime calmed down, and sat in his chair, ordering his clones to move the stacks of paperwork. He propped his elbows on his desk, and crossed his hands in front of his mouth.

"If that is so, then why are you here, Naruto?" Minato said, noticing as the boy looked a little more relaxed. So it seems that he didn't want to be seen at the moment. That is reasonable. After not seeing him for four, almost five years, his mother would be very angry at him. Little did the Yondaime know is that was not the reason.

"I am here to join a Genin team. While I was properly trained, more so than you ever trained me, I do not have the experience it takes to become a proper shinobi." The raven-haired boy stated with wisdom that did not usually come with someone of his age. Minato nodded, while he did miss his son, he could tell that whoever trained and taught him had done so better than he would be able to, especially because of his duties as the Hokage.

"Alright. I will put you on a team…that is if you pass the test." Minato said, making Naruto's eyes narrow. He figured that there would be a test. No matter, he is ready for anything that is thrown at him.

Minato put his hands down, and crossed his arms. "Tomorrow, you will go to the Academy, and take the graduation exam. If you pass that, I will put you on a team with two other graduates that should have skills that are similar to yours, or cooperate with yours." Naruto nodded at that, so that is how Konoha's teams are set up. No wonder they are the leading military power, they rely on teamwork and their comrades. After all, they do possess the 'Will of Fire'.

Naruto started to walk towards the large oak doors when the voice of his 'father' stopped him.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned around, a little peeved. Seeing that he got his son's attention, Minato carried on; "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you were treated poorly before you were taken away. I'm so very sorry, and I…I just wish that you would forgive me for what I've done." Minato confessed as he looked Naruto in the eyes with sadness.

Naruto scoffed. "You think that I would forgive you, Kushina, or Naomi? Both you and Kushina neglected me for my younger sister. You thought that she was the 'Golden Child' or the 'Chosen One' because of the fact that she will soon have the ability to control the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto bored his onyx black eyes into Minato's sapphire blue ones. "Did you know how I was treated while you were training Naomi? I was beaten, abused, and hated just for the fact that I contained the Kyuubi's soul. While that was happening, not only you guys, but the entire village hailed Naomi as the most precious thing that ever walked this Earth."

Naruto started walking towards the doors once again. "You didn't even think about the fact that the Kyuubi's soul is the part that produces chakra. The fact that the Kyuubi is a beast made entirely out of chakra. Eventually, the Kyuubi's chakra that is inside of Naomi at the moment will run out because she cannot produce chakra that isn't hers." He opened the door, and was about to walk out when he stopped. Naruto turned his head, and glared at the man that was supposed to be his father.

"So if you think that I will ever forgive you, you are surely mistaken." Naruto spat before he walked out, and closed the door.

Minato merely sat there, speechless. He didn't know. He didn't think. Naruto's right, the Kyuubi's soul is the part of the beast that produces chakra. That means he was wrong…Naomi wasn't 'The One' that he assumed she was twelve years ago, Naruto was. The Yondaime Hokage slumped in his chair as he contemplated the things his son said.

-=4Hours Later=-

Kushina was a happy person right now. She had the best husband ever, the most adorable daughter who would without a doubt pass the exams tomorrow, and lived in the best Village in all of the Elemental Nations. Her life was…almost perfect.

Kushina's bright vibe dimmed as she thought about her missing son. Naruto had been gone for almost five years now. If there was one thing in the world that she wanted, it was for Naruto to return and accept the heartfelt apology that she would give him. She wanted their family to be whole again.

The former Jonin Kunoichi looked up from her spot, to see Minato walk in the front door. He was looking at his feet, he must be exhausted. An idea popping in her head, the red haired beauty stalked up to him.

"Hey there, handsome." Kushina grabbed his face to peck him on the lips when she looked into her eyes, and gasped. The once bright sapphire blue eyes that she fell in love with were now a dull looking blue. His beautiful blue eyes looked…lifeless.

"Minato what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay? You aren't hurt…" They both looked each other in the eyes. "…are you?" She whispered. Minato cupped her cheek, sadness evident in his eyes.

"I will be fine, my love." All sadness was wiped away from his eyes, and said sadness was replaced with seriousness.

"He's back."

-=Somewhere in Konoha=-

Inside an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Konoha, the lights were off, except for some bright ethereal blue lights coming from the back.

Sitting in a black leather chair that he had just obtained a couple hours before, Naruto was typing furiously at a holographic keyboard. That was the one thing that he loved about living with Galath. The man was ridiculously intelligent, even more so than the smartest Nara. He could possibly be the smartest man in the world. That, however did not stop Naruto as the one thing that he thanked his father for was the extreme intelligence that he inherited from him, and his mother.

Naruto reached to his right, and grabbed a ball of blue light, particles radiating off of it. He swiped a couple more times at one of the three holographic screens that he had. Suddenly another blue ball, which was surrounded by metal rods, started glowing immensely. The light grew brighter, and brighter, until the light was blinding.

All of a sudden, the light faded away, and the blue ball that was once in confinement was now in Naruto's left hand. Said raven-haired boy analyzed the ball. Unlike the other ball that he put down, the particles weren't radiating off of this one. The particles were spinning around, and the ball grew hotter and hotter until said particles turned an eerie orange color. The particles calmed down, and were now trapped inside the ball. Not only were they trapped, but they looked like they were alive, like they were thinking.

Naruto placed the now orange ball into another, different array of rods, and the same orange energy that the ball emitted rushed through all of the equipment that he possessed. On the middle screen, a text box appeared along with the words: [Insert Name Here]. Naruto then proceeded to type 6 letters.

J.A.R.V.I.S.

o0o0o0o

**And…cut!**

**Well…what did you think?**

**Yes, yes I know that this is a Naruto and Infinity Blade crossover, but since I thought that Galath's technology was so similar to that of Tony Stark's I thought that it would be a great idea to throw a little bit of Iron Man into the fray. Oh, and the fact that Iron Man is my favorite Marvel superhero, and I have watched all Iron Man movies, as well as both Avengers Movies, I couldn't help but have it influence my writing.**

**I hope that this doesn't change your opinion of the story, as my intention is to make the story better with this little bit.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter of Wrath of the Worker! Oh…and by the way, I don't own Iron Man either.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What is going on guys? I'm back with yet another chapter of Wrath of the Worker. I didn't do this with any of my other fics, but if you have any questions, either PM me or put your question down as a review, and I will answer it either as a PM back to you, or in the Author's Note.**

**And that will start right now.**

**Super Saiyan God Gogeta:**Yes, I did have Naruto join Konoha at the moment, but I will have something planned for that later on ;)

**Bankai777:** I know for a fact that I will not be including Shizuka in this fic, but I'm not sure about Samui. I was planning on putting her in, but I haven't thought of a way yet.

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this installment of Wrath of the Worker!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Infinity Blade, or Iron Man.**

o0o0o0o

Chapter 4: Academy, and Genin

In an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Konoha, the bright morning sunlight shone through one of the windows, and into the face of our favorite raven-haired boy.

A scowl appeared on Naruto's face as he sat up, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight. Suddenly, the windows were blocked out by metal blinds and the lights in the warehouse flared to life.

"_**Good Morning, sir."**_ Said Jarvis, the new Artificial Intelligence that Naruto had created the night before. Naruto smirked tiredly, so his experiment had worked after all. Said raven-haired Namikaze got out of bed with a tired grunt. His bare feet his the cold marble floor, and shivers were sent up his spine.

'_I really need to install a carpet around my bed. I already can't stand waking up like this.' _Naruto thought as he looked around his domain. There was metal, and equipment everywhere. Despite this, however, the place was surprisingly cozy. For once in his life, Naruto felt like he was at home. Naruto swiped his right hand down, and a screen appeared before him. Naruto smirked. "Damn, I'm good." He said under his breath.

"_**Of course you are, sir. After all, you did create me just last night." **_Jarvis spoke. Naruto responded with an 'I know.' And pressed a couple of buttons before his clothes for that day appeared before him. He decided that he would discard his black trench coat for today, and just go with a black t-shirt with silver trim, and the Kanji for 'Infinity' on the back in silver.

He put on his black ANBU styled pants, and tied up his boots. Naruto walked over to his desk, the very place where he had created his already favorite AI the night before. Beside it was a coat hanger, and from that coat hanger, came a black four strap harness that connected to a clear glass ball in the front, and a clip in the back. After he had created Jarvis, Naruto quickly forged this harness so that Jarvis could be with him at all times. What could he say? The AI was very helpful.

Since Jarvis is a program, he would still be able to keep the building on lockdown while Naruto was gone. Naruto reached towards his desk, and grabbed a chip that read _'J.A.R.V.I.S.'_ He inserted the chip into a slot on the glass ball at the front of his harness. The ball then glowed the same eerie orange color that indicated Jarvis' presence. The same orange energy shot throughout the straps as Naruto put said harness on.

"Jarvis, keep the house on lockdown while I'm gone, alright?" Naruto requested.

"_**Affirmative, sir. Today is the graduation exam, is it not?" **_Spoke Jarvis. Naruto smirked for probably the fifth time that morning. It was amazing how a program could get that smart in such a small amount of time. Naruto walked out of the front door as he wanted to test out his new device.

'_Yup. Tomorrow I should be given a Genin team to suit my abilities.' _Naruto thought as he walked towards the Academy. _**'Alright, sir. I will be here I you need anything.**_**' **Jarvis responded in his mind. This time, Naruto smiled in accomplishment. He was just too good…

-=Shinobi Academy=-

Naomi Namikaze was sitting in the back of her classroom, waiting for class to start. Today was the day that she took the graduation exam, and she was pretty excited. There was no doubt in her mind that she would pass, her parents had told her the night before that it was only a written test, along with the three academy jutsu. Yeah, this was going to be easy. Speaking of last night, her parents were unusually gloomy and serious. She had asked them what was wrong, and they never told her anything. The two kept talking about 'Him'. The problem is, she doesn't know who 'he' is!

Naomi was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see everybody enter the classroom, and take their seats. She was brought out of her thoughts when Iruka-sensei got everybody's attention.

"Alright, kids. Today we have a new student here to take the exam, and become a Genin like the rest of you." Iruka looked at the door. "You can come in now." Everybody looked at the door as it opened, and witnessed as a boy with spiky raven black hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt with silver trim, black ANBU styled pants, and black boots that went to the middle of his shins. There were three odd things that stood out to Naomi. One was the strange harness that he wore. The thing had a glowing orange ball in the front, and four straps. The second thing was his eyes. They were onyx black, and had a look to them that brought a small amount of fear to Naomi's heart. The last thing was something she hadn't seen in four, almost five years. Three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Welcome our new student, Naruto Namikaze." Iruka said

Naomi's eyes widened in shock. Naruto? He went missing four years ago! All of a sudden, she felt a lot of eyes on her. Getting out of her shock induced trance, the red haired Namikaze looked around and saw everybody's eyes on her, even Naruto's.

She could hear people whispering about why they shared the same last name. Were they related? Was he a fraud?

Naomi stood up, and stared at Naruto, still in shock. The raven haired boy stared back in what seemed like annoyance.

Naomi started walking down the stairs, and soon was standing in front of the boy.

"N-Naruto? Nii-chan?" She spoke softly, reaching towards him, hoping this was real and not a dream.

Her hand got closer, and closer to his face. She was about to touch him when…

_*SLAP*_

Naomi's hand shot away, and looked at her brother with wide eyes. Almost everybody looked on in shock. The stoic Shino Aburame raised an eyebrow. The brooding Sasuke Uchiha narrowed his eyes. The lazy Shikamaru Nara was woken up from his nap.

"You have no right to call me that. Not after what you, and our parents have done to me." The raven haired boy said with venom dripping in his voice. Naomi stepped back in fear, and shock. "W-W-What do you mean? What we've done to you?" She asked, looking for an answer to his action. Naruto merely snorted, and walked to the back of the class. He sat down in the back corner, next to one Sasuke Uchiha.

As he sat down, Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. The aura this guy had was extremely powerful. Too powerful for someone his age. The biggest problem the Uchiha had with this guy's aura was how it felt. It felt like HIS. His aura felt exactly like that of Itachi Uchiha, the killer of the Uchiha Clan. It was powerful, calm, and it was clear that they guy was a genius.

When Naruto sat down, his eyes narrowed as he felt the air around the Uchiha. It was dark, too dark. Something very traumatic must've happened to him in the early stages of his life.

'_Jarvis, give me some information on this kid.' _Naruto thought, and could feel the AI working to get the information about the black-haired kid.

'_**Sir, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the last of his clan, as everybody was killed by his brother Itachi Uchiha when he was just nine years old.'**_ The AI told him, knowing that was all his creator wanted to know. Naruto internally nodded. _'So I was right, his whole clan was murdered. That's why his aura is so dark. That's understandable.'_ He thought as his attention went to the front of the class.

Iruka cleared his throat, and spoke up. "Alright, with that ordeal out of the way, we will move onto the written test…" Naruto tuned Iruka out for the rest of his rant before the test was passed out.

Being a natural genius, Naruto finished the test in under 5 minutes. The questions were terribly easy, even a five year old could solve them. They were mostly history questions like 'Who was the Shodaime Hokage?' or 'What two clans founded Konoha?' it was pathetic, really. No wonder Konoha has the most shinobi. Shinobi like those of Zabuza Momochi were hard to come by. The man had killed his entire graduating class just to become a Genin.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Naruto looked around the class and analyzed the people in said room. He looked to his right. Shino Aburame. He was clearly a bug user. That much was obvious given his name, and the fact that he had beetles crawling all along his skin. Also it seems that he was pretty intelligent due to the fact that Shino had finished the test not long after Naruto himself had.

Shikamaru Nara. Being a Nara, he was destined to be a genius. However, you could tell that the boy was the laziest person on Earth at the moment. Immediately after he had finished his test, he put his head down and fell asleep almost instantly. It was truly impressive.

Hinata Hyuuga looked much too fragile to be a ninja. She was shy, and stuttered a lot. Naruto's eyebrow raised as she put her pencil down. He could now assume that she had above average intelligence as only Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura Haruno, and himself were done at the moment.

Speaking of the pink haired Haruno, she was clearly a smart person as she got done early. From what he could observe, she was probably the most annoying person in this room. Why? The air around her gave off the fact that she was a demanding person, and that was completely different from commanding. All in all, she was a fussy bitch.

It was a given that Kiba Inuzuka is going to be a brash person due to his name. That, and the look of utter, foolish confidence that was always on his face. Despite having a brash nature, he was actually quite skilled as a shinobi. His Taijutsu was above average, and his Ninjutsu was also above average, despite the fact that he only knew his clan jutsus if you weren't including the academy basic Ninjutsu. His Genjutsu was subpar, actually…it downright sucked. It chakra control was below average, as he didn't bother with something like that. His intelligence wasn't something to brag about either. To sum everything up, he was a brash idiot.

Looking closer to the front of the room, he spotted Ino Yamanaka. Her skills were quite good, like Kiba she only knew her clan jutsus apart from the academy three. Unlike the Inuzuka, her Genjutsu was actually decent, due to having a small chakra supply and great chakra control. She was quite intelligent, being almost at the top of the boards for being the smartest kunoichi, however, that spot was taken by Sakura Haruno.

Next to Ino was his sister, Naomi. He didn't like Naomi one bit. Not only did she take all of the attention away from him when they were younger, but looking at her also brings up bad memories. When Naruto walked into the classroom, she was the first person he saw and he was immediately reminded of someone else he knew. An image of a young girl with pinkish-red hair and beautiful brown eyes flashed in his head, and immediately made him smile sadly. His face then contorted into one of determination. He would save her, he swore it.

Back to the topic of his sister, from what Jarvis told him, Naomi was actually quite skilled. Despite not being the smartest, as she was the fourth behind Ino, Hinata, and Sakura, she was the most skilled kunoichi in the class. That really wasn't very surprising due to the fact that she is the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, and the Red Death of Konoha. Her Ninjutsu was above average, along with her Genjutsu. Her Taijutsu, was almost average. From what Jarvis told him, she fought like a brawler. She didn't have any particular Taijutsu style. That was surprising, he figured that Minato, or Kushina would've helped her on that.

Breaking off from his thoughts, he looked over to his left. Onyx black eyes, the same color as his, were staring back at him. Those eyes, they had the same look to them as his did. They were lonely, and dark. These were the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the Rookie of the Year, and probably the most skilled Genin to come out of the academy since Itachi. Despite that, Itachi was more than 20x stronger than Sasuke is when he graduated the academy, and that was at the age of 7!

Ninjutsu was top class, for people his age, and his Genjutsu was also above average. His Taijutsu, despite not being as good as Neji Hyuuga, was the best in the class. Grade-wise, Sasuke was also the second smartest in the entire class, first being Sakura. That was false, as Shikamaru, and Shino were clearly smarter than the Uchiha heir. Those two were both too lazy to show their potential, and thought it was logical to hide their abilities respectfully.

Naruto looked to the front when Iruka started to talk again. Saying things about finishing the written exam, and they were now moving on to the physical exam.

"Shino Aburame." Iruka called out the bug user's name and they walked into a separate room. Naruto zoned everyone out until the name of his sister was called out. Naomi walked into the other room. A couple of muffled poofs later, Naomi walked out of said room with a face-splitting grin on her face. Naruto scoffed, and proceeded to walked towards the room, knowing his name would be called next. The door opened, and Iruka's head popped out.

He started to call out Naruto's name when he saw said boy standing in front of the door. Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you're eager to get started." He said before he opened the door to let Naruto in.

Naruto walked in, and the door closed behind him. There was a desk, three chairs, and a window. The room was incredibly bare. It was probably used for storage. Behind the desk was a man with silver, shoulder length hair. He had a cold look on his face, so he was one of those people.

"Hello, Naruto." Iruka said as he sat down. "As you know, I am Iruka, and this…" Iruka motioned towards the person next to him. "…is Mizuki. We are here to test you on how well you can perform the three basic Academy Ninjutsu including the Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi jutsus." Iruka stated with practiced ease.

Naruto nodded, and Iruka smiled slightly. "Right, now please perform the Bunshin no Jutsu."

Without hand signs, Naruto performed the jutsu perfectly. A poof of smoke appeared next to him, and along with it was a perfect clone of the boy. Iruka nodded in acceptance as he started writing things on a clipboard.

"Very good. Perfect clone, it even has a shadow. Very good indeed." Iruka wrote some stuff down.

"Alright, next you will perform the Kawarimi no Jutsu with that chair over there." He said, motioning towards the chair in the back corner of the room. A poof of smoke later, a wooden chair was in the place of Naruto, and vice versa.

"Very good, Naruto. A perfect substitution." Iruka wrote down more things on his clipboard. "Alright, Naruto lastly you will be performing the Henge no Jutsu." Mizuki stood up, and walked in front of the desk.

"I want you to Henge into Mizuki here." Iruka said, pointing towards said man. Naruto nodded once again, and another poof of smoke later, a perfect copy of Mizuki was standing in the place of Naruto.

"Mizuki, if you would kindly…" Iruka trailed off, as the man knew what needed to be done. Mizuki walked around the clone of himself with a critical eye. After a couple minutes, and a small amount of prodding just to make sure that the illusion would hold, Mizuki sat back down.

"There are no flaws that I could spot, Iruka. It is indeed a perfect copy of me." The silver haired main said. Naruto could detect some venom, and disappointment in his voice. Iruka nodded, and wrote more things down on his clipboard.

Iruka then looked up, and smiled. "Congratualtions, Naruto. You passed with flying colors, and a perfect score to go along with that." He said while taking a Hitai-ate out of a different box from the normal ones. This Hitai-ate had a black cloth instead of the standard blue.

Naruto looked at it with a raised eyebrow. Noticing his look, Iruka handed the forehead protector to him. "The black cloth signifies that you have achieved a perfect score on both of your exams. You should be proud." He said with a smile. Naruto still looked at it with a blank face. He then took the hitai-ate and wrapped it around his forehead. Naruto bowed, and walked out with a quiet "Thank You."

When he walked out of the room, he practically came face to face with his sister, considering the fact that she sat at the first row.

"Congratulations, Nii-chan! You got a perfect score!" She said with a smile. Despite the smile that would otherwise be contagious to other people that was on his sister's face, Naruto still looked at her with indifference.

"Don't think that smiling, and being nice will change anything." Was all that Naruto said before he went back to his seat, leaving a crest-fallen Naomi in the front row with Ino putting hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Later, after everyone had taken their test, Iruka and Mizuki walked out, and Iruka spoke.

"Congratulations to all of you that had passed the exam. From today onward you will be known as be Genin of Konohagakure. I want you to know that I am proud of all of you, and am very lucky to have taught you all." Iruka looked at his clipboard. "Today you will be assigned to a team, and you will be meeting with your Jonin sensei tomorrow."

Iruka cleared his throat, and started listing off the teams. "Team 1…"

Naruto trailed off once again until his name was called.

"Team 7 will consist of Naomi Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and…" Naomi held her breath. She desperately wanted her Nii-chan to be on her team as she wanted to get closer to him and show him that he does have a family. "…Naruto Namikaze. Your Jonin sensei will be Kushina Uzumaki." Naomi breathed out loudly in relief. Naruto narrowed his eyes, those two were going to be annoyances. Sasuke didn't really care, just as long as they didn't get in his way.

"Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Your Jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

"You guys will come back here tomorrow, and meet with your teams and Jonin sensei. You all have a bright future ahead you, and I hope you achieve your goals. You are dismissed." Iruka said, letting the Genin leave.

-=Outside of the Academy=-

Naruto had walked out of the academy when he heard a voice calling out to him. This voice was already starting to get on his nerves.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Naomi shouted, trying to get his attention while running up to him. She stopped in front of him with a smile on her face. "We're on the same team! Isn't that great? And Kaa-san is our Jonin sensei!" She said, trying to get him to cheer up.

Naruto merely looked at him with more indifference. He then closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Once again, don't think this changes anything. I still haven't forgiven you, or what those two have done to me in the past. I really don't care if you are on my team, just don't bring us down because you want to get closer to me." Naruto said with annoyance evident in his voice. Naomi's face was crestfallen once again.

Another image of the red-haired girl with brown eyes appeared in his head. This time she looked sad.

'_I swear I will save you, I don't want you to ever feel sad again…'_ Naruto thought, directing it to the girl in his memories. Naruto turned away, and walked down the street to his home

'…_I swear it.'_

o0o0o0o

**What do you guys think? I know that this one took a bit longer to come out, but it's whatever because it is here!**

**Who is the red haired girl in Naruto's visions? What will happen between Naruto and his new team? You will find that out in the next installment of Wrath of the Worker!**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R, and Thank you for reading my fics!**

**DinglberrySauce, out.**


End file.
